


Já jsem Remus Lupin, vlkodlak

by BellaLadyWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLadyWolf/pseuds/BellaLadyWolf
Summary: Remus získal nové přátele a bojí se, co by se stalo, kdyby přišli na jeho malé tajemství. Možná ho ale výsledek překvapí..?O vznikajícím přátelství, pouze náznak lásky
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Já jsem Remus Lupin, vlkodlak

**Author's Note:**

> V jednoduchých uvozovkách je Remův vnitřní rozhovor s bestií v jeho hlavě. Můj headcanon je, že Removi občas našeptává hlas vlkodlaka i v lidské podobě a vzhledem k tomu, že své vlkodlactví odmítá, vnímá ho jako bestii a má pro něj podobu Fenrira.

_...a ty ses ke mně tiše vkrad_

_budu ti říkat Tichošlap..._

"Reme, vstávej."

"Kolik je hodin?"

"Už svítá."

"Odkdy vstáváme za svítání?"

"Od té doby, co jsi usnul na atronomické věži."

"Cože jsem-?" vlkodlak se s trhnutím probudil. "To už je-! Sakra! Já jsem-! U Merlinových kalhot! Proč jsi mě nevzdbudil?!"

"Snažím se tě vzbudit už dobrou půl hodinu. Spal jsi jako zabitej. Ostatní už šli," dodal Sirius na vysvětlenou.

Moony zaklel a chvatně sbíral své věci.

"Poslyš.." začal Sirius nervózně. "Jsi v pohodě? Poslední dobou seš pořád bledej, dokonce usínáš na hodinách a-"

"Je mi fajn," odbyl ho trochu stroze.

Jeho pohled se setkal se Siriovým. Velké šedomodré štěněcí oči na něj hleděly s obavou.

_Nevěděl. Nikdo z nich to nevěděl._

V krku se mu usadil knedlík. Polkl a párkrát zamrkal.

"Jsem v pořádku, Siriusi."

_Příteli, neptej se_

_proč musím ti lhát_

_pravda je krutá_

_neměl bys mě rád_

_jsem stvůra, jsem bestie_

_jsem vlkodlak!_

Siriovy ustarané, zkoumavé pohledy ho provázely celou cestu do Nebelvírské věže a potom i na snídani, kde se setkali se zbytkem.

"Tak co, spáči, do růžova?" dobíral si ho James.

Remus se chabě usmál a naložil si ovesných vloček. Sirius po něm stále vrhal kradmé pohledy. On si ho nevšímal a dál se nimral ve své snídani.

"Reme, poslyš, ty vážně vypadáš hrozně!"

"Siriusi, nech toho, jsem jen nevyspaný."

Nad jeho hlavou si Sirius a James vyměnili pohled.

"Je tvoje matka v pořádku?"

Remus polknul.

"Je- Vlastně.." Náhlý záblesk insprace.. "Přitížilo se jí.." povzdechl si.

_Samé lži._

Nad jeho hlavou si Sirius a James vyměnili další pohled. Remus upil své dýňové šťávy.

"Uvidíme se na Přeměňování," vyhrkl a vypařil se dřív, než mohl kterýkoli z jeho přátel něco namítnout.

_Příteli, promiň,_

_musím ti lhát_

_pravda je krutá_

_nemám ji rád_

_za mou tváří_

_sídlí vlkodlak!_

"Proč myslíš, že nám lže?"

"Bojí se naší reakce."

"To ho ale neopravňuje nám lhát, ne?" zakabonil se James.

"Co bys dělal ty?"

"Vždyť je to vlkodlak, k sakru! Je nebezpečnej!"

"Je to jen člověk, Jamesi!"

"Občas," ušklíbl se mladík. "A když si pomyslím, že s námi spí v ložnici.."

"Za úplňku přece vždycky odejde."

James ho ignoroval.

"A viděl jsi dneska u snídaně tu tridádu s jeho matkou? 'Přitížilo se jí.' Pche."

"Nic o ní nevíme, třeba je jí vážně zle."

"Jo, že má syna vlkodlaka!"

"Jamesi, to už sakra přeháníš!" Sirius se vymrštil z křesla a James ztuhl s otevřenou pusou.

"Nesnáším," zavrčel Black "když lidi někoho odsuzujou za to, co je."

James na chvíli naprázdno otvíral a zavíral pusu.

"Co budeme dělat?" zeptal se pak.

"Coby?" Sirius opět klesnul do křesla.

"Řekneme mu to?"

"Nejspíš musíme, nemyslíš?"

"Kdy?"

"Tak až příjde."

"Dobře."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

"Jamesi?" ozval se Sirius.

"Hm?"

"Jseš fakt kámoš."

Usmáli se na sebe. Pak se James obořil na Petra, co za celou dobu nepromluvil a žmoulal lem svého svetru.

"A co si o tom myslíš ty?"

"Já-já-"

"Chápu, seš podělanej strachy."

"Jamesi.." ozval se Sirius.

"Kvůli tobě se na něj ale nevykašlem, tak se koukej sebrat."

Sirius si povzdechl. James potřeboval někde vybít ten adrenalin. A když nemohl hořekovat ohledně Lupina, strefoval se do Petra. Neřekl však nic a prsty roztahoval díru v potahu křesla.

Remus seděl nahoře na astronomické věži. Nohama přehozenýma přes okraj římsy kýval ve vzduchu.

'Podezírají tě.'

'Nic netuší.'

'Je jen otázka času, kdy na to příjdou.'

'Co mám dělat?'

'Budeš sám, zase sám.'

'Třeba mají jen starost.'

'Ale ty přece nechceš nikomu přidělávat starosti, nebo ano?'

'Nechci.'

'Je tolik snazších cest a nemusíš se už nijak rozhodovat.'

'Já nechci..'

'Udělej to.'

'Ne.'

'Teď!'

Zkusmo se nadzvihl na rukou.

'Ne. Jsou to přátelé.'

_Příteli, musím ti lhát_

_tak mě měj rád_

_a nechtěj se ptát_

_pravda je kat_

_budeš se bát_

_jsem vlkodlak_

Když otevřel otvor v portétu, ve společenské místnosti nikdo nebyl - až na ty tři. Bezúspěšně se snažil proplížit ke schodišti.

"Kdes byl?" vypáli James a odložil knihu. "Čekáme na tebe nejmíň hodinu."

"Já- projít se."

"Nemusíš nám lhát, Lupine."

Ustrnul s rukou na zábradlí schodiště.

"Všechno víme."

Polkl.

"Co- cože?

"Víme, co jsi zač."

Pomalu se obrátil. V uších mu hučelo. Podlamovala se mu kolena. Myšlenky a obrazy mu jako šílené vířily hlavou.

"Nevím, o čem mluvíš," zachraplal.

"Myslím, že to víš moc dobře. Jak je tvé matce Lupine? Jaktože za ní jezdíš pokaždé, když je úplněk? Proč vždycky vypadáš, jakoby tě přepadli?"

Jeho slova mu narážela do lebky. Stál s otevřenými ústy a nebyl schopen nic říct.

"Víme pravdu."

_Ne, ne, ne.._

"Jsi vlkodlak."

_Ne!_

Do očí mu vrhkly slzy. Beze slova se otočil a vyběhl do ložnice. Dveře hlasitě práskly.

"To jsi nezvlád, kamaráde," ozval se napůl pobaveně, napůl vyplašeně Sirius.

_Příteli, proč nemůžu ti dál lhát_

_pravda je kat_

_už mě nemůžeš mít rád_

_já tvou přízeň krad_

_řekni to!_

_"Jsi vlkodlak."_

Jeho tělo se otřásalo vzlyky. Sotva padl na postel, slzy se osvobodily a nemohl je zastavit.

'Už je to tady. Ví to. Teď budeš zase sám. Kdo by chtěl za přítele bestii?'

Jejich slova mu zněla v hlavě:

_"Jsi vlkodlak."_

S novým nákladem vzlyků zabořil hlavu do polštáře.

_Sám!_

"Remy?" ozval se měkký hlas.

Usilovně se snažil předstírat, že nebrečí. Přetočil se do sedu a otíral si oči rukávem. U jeho postele stál Sirius a bezeslova mu podával kapesník.

"Neslyšel jsem tě přicházet," postěžoval si vyčítavě a hlasitě se vysmrkal.

Sirius si sedl na okraj jeho postele.

"No jo, jsem takovej tichošlápek."

Remy na něj upíral uslzené oči a čekal, kdy vynese svůj ortel. Čekal, až mu oznámí, že bude zase sám. Sirius se s drobným zaváháním natáhl a setřel mu slzy.

"Neplakej."

Ta slova v něm naopak probudila další vzlyky.

"Myslel sis, že se na tebe vykašlem?"

Remus jen slabě zakýval hlavou.

"To přece přátelé nedělaj, náměsíčníku."

A sevřel ho v náručí.

_Příteli, mé lži byly smeteny_

_i přes tíhu pravd_

_máš mě tak rád_

_a lesem pak_

_běží srnec, krysa, pes_

_a vlkodlak_


End file.
